Denial
by ilvbrwns
Summary: Before she has the chance to leave, TJ grabs her and kisses her angrily, pressing her body against his. Gross. My throat hurts. I think I'm coming up with a cold." TJ/Spinelli, twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok this is just a small get together story about TJ and Spinelli. I fell on an old Recess episode today on tv, and it made me want to write it. This is the first part, I hope you'll like. Second and last part coming up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Recess" or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 1. The Deal Breaker

_Hey, it's TJ. Probably couldn't hear the phone ring. Leave a message._

'' Hey TJ it's me. Call me when you get this…I just wanted to talk... to thank you for last night. Anyway…yeah.''

- _a message._

''Me again. What the hell are you doing? "

_Hey it's TJ_-

" Are you ignoring me Detweiler?"

_Biiiiiip._

"Whatever. I'm coming over here."

I can't believe this guy. I'm trying to be nice, you know show some gratitude and everything, and he won't pick up his phone! How am I supposed to be more kind and girly and thankful etcetera if stupid TJ keeps ignoring me? Answer me this Grundler! Uncaring my as—foot! Who's uncaring now?

…

And maybe he was the one that blew up his night to bring me home BIG DEAL. I wasn't that drunk anyway, I can take care of myself. I don't need stupid TJ to carry me back. Again. (Which was not lady like I know). Well that's what friends are for! He's the one always talking about how our friendship should come before everything else, and how important it is yadda yadda yadda. So no need to be all grateful and go on and on about it! We've established we're "best friends and should always be there for one another no matter what." Or you know, something along those lines. I don't remember EVERYTHING he says by heart or anything.

…

So maybe I feel guilty, so what? (Notice how I said guilty not embarrassed. I don't need to be embarrassed with Teej he's like my brother). And yeah, so he's not picking up his phone. Doesn't mean he's pissed off. Although, I did promise him I would behave. But it's not MY fault that party was more soporific then three hours of literature. It was at ASHLEY's house! Full of snobby, "popular" people. Why is TJ dating her anyway? If he had better taste in women, we would not be in this situation.

…

Gretchen is wrong, I don't need to change my attitude toward TJ. I'm a great friend to him and he likes me just how I am. Plus, I'm not going to start wearing skirts like Ashley so that he'd date me (Gretchen never said that mind you). We're just friends, I don't see him like that. I don't care what Mickey thinks. Or Gretchen…

….

Or, you know, Vince. Hey at least Gus doesn't think I like TJ! Oh wait my phone is ringing! Speaking of the devil…

"Hey Gus" I say cheerfully.

"Morning Spin! I wanted to see how you were feeling today. Did you get home ok?"

"Yeah, still breathing man, don't worry 'bout me. TJ brought me home I think."

"Thought so." Gus chuckled. "So now you're worried that you might have let it slipped that you like him?"

"….DAMN YOOOOOOOOOU!"

I'm so hanging up on him! Aaaand done. Ok yeah Gus thinks I like TJ too so what? I hang with retards, I like social cases, what can I say I'm pretty great that way.

Here it is TJ's house. I think I'm gonna climb up his window not feeling like socializing with the family (I think Becky's home…). Ok, up I go!

This would be so much easier if I didn't have a hangover right now. Almost there…Almoooooost…

"Hey Tee-AAAARRRRRRggg!"

Oh dear God, my eyes! My poor poor eyes! Scarred for life! Ashley is here! Wait, scratch that. Ashley is here, IN HER UNDERWEAR. I so did not want to see her pink Hello Kitty thong like, EVER.

"Hey Spinelli." she replies.

And she doesn't even seem embarrassed. Where has the girl's dignity gone? Blondie actually seems pretty happy with herself right now. Need I say the S word?

"What are you doing here?" I ask, may I add, very politely.

Politely meaning without kicking her out of MY best friend's room.

"Waiting for TJ. He's taking a shower!" says Princess, while putting on a light dress over her head.

Oh my god they just had sex didn't they?

"Oh my God, you just had sex didn't you?"

Shit! Just said that out loud. I so don't wanna know.

Ashley smirks at me. Embarrassed yet? No? OK.

"Yeah…people who are dating do tend to do that sweetie."

NO WAY. She dared call me "sweetie". And she's still talking!

"Why are you putting on the shocked virgin act anyway? Don't tell me you and Lawson never did anything while you were together?"

And now she's talking about my ex! Is it Ok if I spit on her?

"Hey what's going on?"

No time , TJ's here. Note to self: Spit on Ashley Anderson later.

"Nothing darling…"

Darling? Seriously? She calls him darling? Dumbest thing I heard all day.

"…We're just talking about Spinelli and Lawson."

TJ frowns at me. I notice he's not wearing any shirt. Stop checking him out Spinelli, he's your friend! Look up! … But his hair is all wet and messy. Ok down. Urrrgh, still no shirt! Life is so hard on me…

"You're not getting back with him are you?"

Huh? Was he talking? And where did that come from? I don't think Ashley has a very positive effect on Teej (who can blame him). And why is he looking pissed off when he should only feel thrill by my mere presence?

"Well that's none of your business Detweiler!" I say evasively

Hahaha that'll shut him up.

"WHAT? You are aren't you?! What's wrong with you Spin? Lawson's a DOUCHE! I can't believe you would…"

Yeah so it's pretty much impossible to make him shut up. Should have known better.

"Relax!" Ashley cuts him off. "She's only messing with you because she's just realized that we've been doing it. And that it's amazing"

At least TJ maintains the ability to look embarrassed as his cheeks suddenly become all flushed. Is it weird that I find it adorable? I mean stupid. Cause he's a guy. Shouldn't he be all macho and proud?

"What? Ash…Spinelli doesn't…I mean that…" TJ flounders.

"So you didn't think it was amazing" Ashley questions all smoothly.

Oh she's good. There's no way I'm ever feeling more awkward.

"No! It was!" He smiles a little, "but…"

And MORE awkward it is. Thank god at that point the home phone rings and TJ leaves to get it. Hey, I should have tried calling him on that one. Silly me.

… No I wasn't looking for an excuse to go and see him now where do you get that idea? Give a girl a break.

" So what are you doing here anyway Spinelli?" Ashley asks me.

I roll my eyes at her.

" I needed to talk to your darling boyfriend." I reply.

" And you couldn't just call him because?"

"What's with the interrogation? Is someone watching Legally Blond again?"

" Well excuse me for wondering why you keep intruding when I'm with MY boyfriend!" she snaps, clearly unpleased.

I hit a cord there. Truth hurts, as they say.

" Intruding? What do you mean intruding? I'm just trying to spend some time with MY best friend which is hard since he's always hanging out with YOU Princess!"

"What?!" Ashley exclaims clearly in surprise. "You're always there! 'Sorry Ashley, I promised Spinelli I'd see that movie with her. Is it ok if Spinelli eat with us? Can't see you it's Friday and Spinelli and I always hand out together on Friday.' Spinelli this, Spinelli that…''

Big feeling of internal satisfaction creeping up inside of me when right now.

"It's not just me on Fridays!" I protest because I do feel a little bit bad. "It's Vince, Gus, Gretchen and Mickey as well!"

Although sometimes afterwards it's just TJ and me but since I owe him I won't rub it in his girlfriend's face. Wouldn't wanna get him in trouble with paranoid Ashley. See? I am nice.

"Whatever!" She says rather snottily. "I think you should go now!"

"Pfff this isn't your house you can't kick me out!"

"Fine. Stay here and watch us make-out. Keep telling yourself you're not dying to be me. Whatever!"

She's a real bitch! That's' what I get for being nice! You're all witnesses here that she is totally immature and I did nothing to receive such treatment!

"Conceited much?" I reply. "Why would I want to be a spoiled, superficial, brat like you?"

"Oh I don't know because I'M with TJ?"

I so don't care that she's dating TJ. Go away stupid pit in stupid stomach. You have absolutely no reason to be there. I'd punch myself but that'd be pretty stupid and I'd punch her but my sensei told me never to hit weaker then myself. I think I'll punch my sensei.

"What is wrong with you?" I try to keep my voice from trembling. "TJ is my best friend! He's like a brother! Why would I ever want to sleep with him? I don't fucking like or want him! I couldn't care less what you guys do together!" I spit out, hoping that should shut her up.

But when I finish my little speech, I notice Ashley's not looking at me anymore and that's when I brilliantly think of turning around to notice that Teej is back in the room. And probably heard everything I said. Well let's hope he's not gonna take this the wrong way.

"That was your mom Ashh." He says completely looking past me. "You need to go home to watch Britney for her."

"Ok!" she says looking smug.

She's so happy with herself right now. I bet she thinks TJ is gonna get mad at me or some dumb thing like that. I know he's won't! I'm not worried. I'm not.

"I'll call you later babe!" she says walking toward the door.

Before she has the chance to leave, TJ grabs her and kisses her angrily, pressing her body against his. Gross.

My throat hurts I think I'm coming up with a cold.

Thankfully, after what seems like hours later, Ashley leaves.

"Well things seem pretty hot between you two." I point out with disdain, once I'm sure she can't here us anymore.

I wanted to add that all the P.D.A was pretty disturbing and that he better never do that again in front of me or else, as I have no interest in his sex-life whatsoever but I didn't. I'm so mature.

He doesn't seem to appreciate the effort though. He just ignores me and grabs a black t-shit that's lying on his bed.

"Hum… so your girlfriend thinks I have like feelings for you or something! Like, that I'm jealous she's dating you and stuff. Isn't that the most ridiculous…"

"Yeah I heard what you said."

Okay. The atmosphere is colder then the North Pole.

- What's wrong Teej?

He's not talking. Baaaaad sign. I hate being ignored. Especially by TJ. I suspect he knows this and is doing it on purpose. But he does look pretty…hurt. Why is he hurt? I hate this.

"Come one talk to me Detweiler. Are you angry with me? Is it because of last night?"

Still no answer. He's such a girl. Avoiding the issue like that.

Yeah I know, I prefer talking about last night then about what he's just overheard. Avoiding too. But that would just be weird. Of course he knows there's nothing between us, that's not why he's hurt…or pissed off or whatever.

" Look…I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I ruined your night…"

That makes him look up at me, like he wants to say something but I go on.

" I just don't really like Ashley's friends. You were with her, Gus, Mickey and Gretchen where wherever, so me and Vince thought we'd play a drinking game to pass the time."

TJ sighs.

" But yeah, I know you wanted to spend time with Ashley and I blew it. I'm sorry TJ, I really am! You know, you don't have to always take care of me, I'm fine on my own!" I argue.

"You fell asleep on her dad's pool table!" he interjects

I look down, biting my lips. Teej never resists the biting lip/looking down technique.

"Yeah well…" I mumble in a small voice.

Instantly, TJ pus a warm hand on my bare shoulder.

"Spin look, don't apologize ok?" he tells me softly.

And that's how it's done!

TJ takes me in his arms.

" Of course I'm there for you when you need me, come on, what are friends for?" he says.

Let's keep silent a little longer….

"I'm not mad! Don't worry, really!" He insists.

He's smiling now. I'm so good.

"Ok Teej! But I'll make it up to you though. Promise! Just name it and it's done!" I offer.

He smirks dangerously at me.

"Fine then. How about you be nicer to Ashley?"

Damn it. He's good too.

"Teej! World peace is more likely to happen." I explain in the nicest way possible.

He rolls his eyes.

" Come on Spin! She's no that bad when you get to know her."

Oh men. So clueless. So naïve. So easily manipulated

"No she is. You just don't see it because your blinded by her boobs!" I explain.

Haha the blushing is doing a comeback. He's SO cute.

I mean stupid.

"You are such a girl Detweiler!" I tease, poking my finger into his side.

"Compare to you maybe…!" He argues, clearly amused.

"What?!" I scoff. " Are you saying I'm not feminine like Ashley? Maybe I wear Hello Kitty underwear too you know!" I protest.

"Really?" TJ asks, raising an eyebrow.

He then slowly pretends to raise my shirt up with his finger. And for some weird reason I don't do anything to stop him.

"Let me take a look…" he jokes.

I snap out of it and hit his hand laughingly.

"Pervert!"

Like he's ever seeing me nakde.

"Whatever. I already checked everything out when you were passed out last night!" he shrugs walking away casually.

- WHAT? You're kidding right? TJ? Come back here! You are SO dead…

**TJS**

"So me and Mickey helped Vince get home last night Gus had to walk back Theresa. Aren't they just adorable together?"

I was sitting in a little café with Gretchen. We had decided to get coffee together to catch up on our mutual evenings.

"Sure, sure." I answer. "Did you know that TJ and Anderson were doing it like rabbits?"

Gretchen spits out her coffee.

"Well… no!" She says cautiously. "But it doesn't really surprise me…" she adds blushing. Sweet, delicate, Gretchen. She's so proper. I love how we're so different yet such good friends.

"How can you say that?" I insist. "Ashley's awful! You know what? We have to break them up!" I declare firmly.

Gretchen glares at me.

"Spin we've already broken him up with his two previous girlfriends."

"Three times the charm!"

"Face it. You might never been friends with Ashley Anderson but the sudden hate has nothing to do with her personality. You always find something wrong with TJ's girlfriends, no matter how they're really like but because they're dating him!"

Well I think that's not really nice.

" What does that even mean? I don't blame girls for liking TJ. He's great! Sure he talks too much. And he has a pretty annoying sense of humor that takes getting used to…"

Yeah still not over his joke about checking me out while I'm unconscious.

"But you know he's nice. And you have to admit, from a completely objective point of view, he's pretty ok-looking. I mean he has nice eyes, what you could call a 'cute smile'…and the few freckles on his nose are rather…"

"OH GOD Spin what is wrong with you?" Gretchen cuts me off. "I meant you hate the girlfriends because you're so completely in love with him!"

Say what now?

"And you just made it ten times more obvious! Seriously I didn't even notice he still had freckles!" She adds rolling her eyes.

"Gretchen I do not have a thing for TJ…"

"That's right you don't! You have a whole building for him…"

"We're just friends…"

Gretchen puts her head in her hands. She's looking very frustrated.

"There is so much sexual tension between you guys it's palpable!"

"It's what?"

I hate it when she uses big words. But she ignores me and continues.

" It's amazing nothing has happened yet. You have to make a move Spinelli. He's such a girl, he'll never dare!"

"I know right?" I joke.

Gretchen gives me a "you're not avoiding this by joking around Ashley Spinelli kind of look". And just in case I don't get what it means, she adds:

"You're not avoiding this by joking around Ashley Spinelli!

Hu oh! When she uses my first name, she means business!

"Gretchen, I don't have feelings for him ok? I protest weakly. "And even if I did, which I don't, he obviously doesn't feel the same way! He has a girlfriend!"

What do you mean I kind of gave myself away right there? I'm not giving anything away mind you.

Gretchen rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, because A: You're always going on and on about how he's your best friends. B: You've been on and off with Lawson for ages, to make him jealous true, but he doesn't know that…"

I try to protest but that forceful girl doesn't let me.

" C: He probably doesn't have a clue he has a shot even, though it's clear to everybody else he does because well, it's TJ. Plus he's been in love with you for such a long time he's probably just trying to get over you. And he can't. Poor guy!" She concludes.

I think I'm feeling some pretty intense fluttering in my stomach. What is wrong with me?

" D: You have this unconscious, silly, dreamy smile all over your face right now, that's telling me you're pretty happy about what I just told you!" Gretchen adds smugly.

I try to cover my mouth with my hands.

"What? No I'm not!"

But I have to ask.

" What do you mean he's been in love with me for a long time…I mean…really?"

She grins at me.

"You know if he's a girl, you're a total guy. Anybody would have notice the look on his face every time he saw you with Lawson…"

" He seemed pretty ok with it…" I say scratching my head in confusion.

She groans. Gretchen Grundler groaned. Haha.

"He was devastated! Plus he keeps staring at you when he thinks nobody notices!"

"Really?!" I exclaim.

Oops. How did that come out so enthusiastic? Keep it cool Spinelli.

"Whatever Gretchen, it doesn't mean anything!"

There. Better. But Grundler's not giving up.

"Ok, so what about that party when Lawson cheated on you and TJ was so furious he pushed him into the pool?"

I try not to smile at the memory.

" I could have done it myself." I say.

"And you," Gretchen goes on, "didn't even care about Lawson. You were too focused on making TJ and that girl Laura break up. Do you see a pattern here?"

She crosses her arms and waits for my response, daring me to disagree with her.

* * *

AN: End of first part. I hope you liked it. The second part should be on in a few days. And try to review, it highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Thank you all for the nice reviews! This is part 2, as promised, but it's not actually the end yet, it's going to be a little longer then intended (don't worry just one last part after this). The reason is that I wanted to write a passage from a different point of view then Spinelli's, because hers, as you have noticed, is a bit crazy and fast –paced, so I can't really explain properly and subjectively what's going on with the characters (although it's pretty clear). That's why I wrote a passage from Gretchen's point of view later in this chapter. I hope you'll like it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Part 2: The Plan

Ok. The thing is…careful big surprising moment of honesty coming up…I do kind of maybe have a tiny little thing for TJ.

GASP. I know right, who would have thought?

And by little I mean I think about him all the time-he's so perfect-I imagine us married, kind of thing. Shocking huh? And so unexpected too!

The thing is, it's really difficult to live with. Really, it is! I have to use A LOT of energy and self control to not just throw myself at him whenever I see him. That would be kind of desperate. Nice… but, yeah, really desperate. So I try to ignore my feelings as much as I can, it's the best way I found to deal with them. I don't think I've got Gretchen fooled though. She's too smart for her own good.

So here it goes.

"Fine." I say

"Fine…?" Encourages Gretchen

"I have feelings for TJ…" I admit, giving in.

"FINALLY!" She yells, jumping out of her seat and branding her fist.

Which is really un-Gretchen-like so I can't stop laughing.

"So will you please, please, please let him know now?" She asks when I start to calm down.

I sober up instently.

"Are you crazy? Never!"

I'm pretty sure Gretchen wishes she could strangle me right now.

"And why the hell not?" She asks with as much patience as she can.

Wait…did she just…?

"Did you just curse Gretchen?"

"Ashley Cassandra Maurillia Spinelli! If you don't tell TJ how you feel, I will"

"You like him TOO?!" I exclaim dramatically

But Gretchen isn't fooled. She knows me too well.

"What did I say about not joking around touchy subjects? I'm warning you Spin, I'll tell him if you don't, really I will."

My face falls.

"You wouldn't dare." I object.

Gretchen shrugs. Evil. EVIL girl this Gretchen!

"Even if I don't want to, you know how hard it si for me to keep a secret. I can't lie! It's only a matter of time before I tell Vince. Who'll definitely tell his best friend…"

Oh yeah, did I mention Vince and Gretchen were dating? No? Oh sorry.

So Gretchen and Vince are dating. There

Back to me.

"Fiiine. I'll tell him, but…first I want to be sure he feels the same way." I declare;

"He does!" exclaims Gretchen.

I shake my head.

"I want to be sure. If he doesn't I could lose him as a friend with the awkwardness and the bitterness and the…"

"Ok ok. But, how are you going to make sure since you don't want to just believe me?"

I smile deviously:

" I have a plan!"

And it's a pretty good one. Trust me.

"Oh nooo!" Gretchen moans dramatically.

Hey! So much for trust…

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" I ask, slightly offended. "You haven't heard the plan yet!"

"I'm not sure I want to!" says the BFF, eying me carefully.

It's a perfectly good plan. Why is she being so reluctant? I start to explain it to her:

"I'm gonna get back with Lawson!"

Gretchen cringes.

"Here it goes…" she groans.

"So I can see for myself if TJ's really jealous…"

"Spinelli, even if he wears a sign saying he's jealous in glowing red, you're still going to find excuses! You're just too afraid to find out how it could be between you two. Which is a shame really because you and TJ are perfect for each other."

Gretchy is in the right. I am scared, I know that. I don't want to lose TJ, I don't want to fuck up what we have. And I'm afraid to trust him. I'm afraid of disappointment, and I'm so terrified of commitment, what if I keep searching for mistakes, for every little detail he's not doing right?

Yeah I'm done whining. Sorry for the Joey Potter moment.

"I know that!" I sigh, "but what else can I do? I need to see it Gretchen! And if he really likes me so much, why doesn't he make a move? It's not like he's shy or unconfident!"

"But he tried!" Gretchen explains. "Remember when we were all going to go see that new Johnny Depp movie? He was gonna tell you then, but you started talking about how your friend Kendra just got dumped , and how all men were assholes, and how you so never wanted a relationship or whatever."

Oh. Ooops. Me and my big mouth.

"Yeah ok but…"

"And another time, for your birthday, he had this whole surprise and speech prepared, but you arrived at the bar with Lawson and you announced you two were together."

"But…"

"AND theeeen, that Friday when we all couldn't make it a few months ago? He WAS going to ask you out, but then…"

"Ok ok, I get the picture!" I tell her, putting my hands up in defeat.

Well way to make me feel bad. I do owe it to TJ to make the move this time. And who am I kidding? I know I can trust him. He's always there for me. There has never been a time when he hasn't given our friendship the priority. Plus I can't say we don't get along, because we get along perfectly. The only times we fight is when one of us is dating somebody. And of course there's no denying the attraction. On my part at least.

" FINE. But I'm still getting back with Lawson as a test. It should push TJ to break up with Ashley. I can't make a move when he has a girlfriend now can I?" I argue.

Gretchen nods reluctantly.

"True, but, if you have a boyfriend isn't that more reason for him to stay with Ashley?"

I shake my head confidently.

"No, no. You're going to help me. You have to convince him to break up with her so that he is available for me, to get rid of Lawson you know? If he breaks up with her, and if he looks jealous, I'll make a move. I swear it!"

Gretchen still seems unconvinced so I continued my explanations:

"Phase A: I get him jealous. Phase B: You explain that he can't be jealous and have a girlfriend, so he has to end it with her, if he wants to be with me. Phase C: I need a party to make a move."

"A party? Why on earth would you need a party?"

"Because I'm gonna need a few drink to gather up the courage to talk to him and if I arrive tipsy for a movie night it would just be weird, that's why!"

Gretchen rolls her eyes.

"Great! Declare your love and then pass out on him. It's going to make quite an impression." She mocks.

I cross my arms.

"It's this or nothing. Take it or leave it." I told proudly.

She laughs.

"You make it sound like I want you to go out with him more then you do!"

Well! When she has been pushing me to admit my feelings for nearly 3 hours now, I find her a bit ungrateful. Yep, UNGRATEFUL.

"Gretchen, I find you UNGRATEFUL. I'm making such progress here, planning to tell TJ how I feel and everything, and you are still being all difficult. I need your support! I need you with me a 100%. I can't do this if I don't have backup ok? OK?"

Gretchen puts her hands up in defeat.

"I'll help with your crazy plan. But don't blame me if something goes wrong!"

"Gretchen…"

"FINE. I guess you know TJ the best so you'll know how to make this work!" She sighed in defeat.

"Exactly!" I exclaim happily. "Now, we need a party…Who could do one? Any birthday soon?"

Without giving me an answer, Gretchen picks up her phone from her bag and starts dialing a number.

- Vince? Yeah it's me. I'm good. Oh of course honey, don't worry about it. Haha, ok! So, you're having a party next weekend! Saturday's better then Friday, we'll have more time. I let you know about the guest list when I'm done deciding. Later.

And she hanged up. Just like that.

"Ok next Saturday at Vince's." She declared, casually.

I blinked.

"Wait…" I asked in shock. "You mean he went for it? Just like that?"

She gave me a stern looked.

"Yep."

…

Her boyfriend is SO whipped.

" So that gives you a week to make TJ jealous." Gretchen declared

Now that's what I call efficiency. I knew I could count on Little Gretchy here to help put all the pieces of THE plan together.

- Ok, and that gives YOU a week to break him up with Ashley. Feel up to the task Grundler?

Gretchen scoffs.

- Haha. Please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thing is after Gretchen and I part ways, I'm less confident about the plan. And about myself. What if Teej doesn't want to break up with Ashley? What if he hates me for being back with Lawson? What if I can't tell him? And I have to tell him in a week! A WEEK! This is way too much. I need advice. And when I need advice, there's only one person I go to:

"What now?" The person in question sighs as I get into his house for the second time today.

Oh yeah. Totally felt the love right there.

" I need some advice Teej and about some serious stuff for once. I know you're wise, so I thought: 'Why not ask him and make good use of the wisdom'?"

Yeah ok so I'm gonna ask TJ, well, about him. But he doesn't have to know that's what we're talking about. He might be wise, but stealth is my middle name.

"Sure…Make yourself at home Spin!" he adds uselessly as I'm already lying across his bed getting comfortable.

When I am, I smirk up at him.

"Can I have some popcorn please?" I ask in the sweetest way possible

He caves. Mouahahahaha. While he's gone I suddenly remember he and Anderson had sex in that very bed and jump off of it faster then the speed of light. Stupid Ashley. She just totally ruined my fun. I love to go on his bed. And bury my head in his pillows. Because it smells like him.

I'm pathetic.

The sound of a phone ringing takes me away from my thoughts. I check the incoming name and frown.

"Hello?" I hear as I decide to pick up, "TJ?"

"Sorry Princess, still me."

On the other end of the line, I picture Ashley becoming red with anger.

"...Spinelli?"

"Well obviously it's not TJ!" I laugh alone at my joke. Ashley doesn't seem amused. "Oh relax!" I tell her. "I was actually gone but turns out I need some advice so I came back."

I hear a sigh.

"Again, use a phone you stupid-''

"Hey! No need for name-calling! If that's how you're gonna be then I'm hanging up missy!"

"Just put TJ on loser!"

I notice noise coming from the stairs indicating her "darling" is probably coming back.

"No can do Elle W. He's busy making me food. And I need his help, like I told you, so he won't be able to call you back for…a while. Bubye now!" I add sweetly.

"Spinelli don't you dare hang up-"

Aaaand done. I turn off TJ's phone so that she can't call him back. I'm sneaky like that. Just in time because he's back in the room.

"Here kid!" he says, giving me the popcorn.

I growl.

"What did I say about calling me kid?"

He smiles.

"That you love it?"

TJ sits on his bed blocking the pillow I send at him.

"So what can I do for you?" He asks me, intrigued.

I frown. How to put this. Wait, first things first.

"Well before I start let's move this party to the guest room! There's no way I'm going back on the bed where you and Anderson make babies!"

He rolls his eyes in good humor and gets up.

"Prude!"

My eyes are popping out of their sockets.

"ME? Prude? I just know about a little thing call personal hygiene that's all."

He looks at me and makes a mock wince.

"I don't know about that Kid. Your smell's not giving away much personal hygiene."

I gasp before throwing myself on him making both of us fall down. That's years of wrestling for you. TJ and I are fighting each other on the floor, both trying to get on top of the other fervently. It's pretty hard because we can't stop laughing. And he's stronger but I have good moves. Which he seems to have caught on from all the times we've had fights like these because he ends up on top of me, pinning me down with both hands. Ooh the shame! This has never happened to me.

That's when I notice how our legs are intertwined and space between our bodies is pretty much...well…not there. Plus his breathing is a little hoarse. And so is mine…

I pray that none of TJ's family members find us in this position. I'm not sure how to move. Or what to say. Although I actually kind of enjoy being pinned down by TJ on the floor. Ok totally.

"So," I ask in small voice, "I don't smell good?"

Even his face is pretty close to mine. From where I am I can count all the small freckles left on his cheekbones. They're usually almost invisible. I love his freckles.

And him.

He looks at me a bit dazedly, a small, distracted smile painted on his lips, then looks down on to my mouth.

"I…no!" He says slowly, like he's not really aware of what he's saying, "you always smell nice…really nice…"

Is he gonna kiss me? _Move Spinelli move_. But why? Don't I want this? _Because he has a girlfriend that's why._ So? _SO, it shouldn't happen this way_. But…_Now MOVE! Before you do something you regret!_

"Can't breath here Detweiler," I say trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

TJ blinks then laughs, seemingly not embarrassed.

"Right. Sorry."

If he's disappointed then he really hides it well. Doesn't he care that I ended our moment? Seeing him so unfazed disappoints me.

But 'TJ the wise' doesn't seem to acknowledge it. He leads me to the guest room, sits on the bed, gesture for me to join him, and looks at me expectantly.

"So, you wanted some advice?"

Oh yeah. I sit on the bed next to the object of my affections, look at him, decide it's a bad idea because it's too distracting, look down, and start:

" Ok so the thing is, you see, there's this…hum…this…well…Ok! So I have to do this thing that I don't want to do but I have to do it 'cause I know it's the right thing to do and Gretchen says it is and actually I want to do it I'm just not sure how and it's a BIG thing you know? So should I?" I blurt out.

TJ blinks at me. Oh no. Maybe he figured it out! He knows I'm talking about him. I sounded totally lame! Oh no, oh no, oh no—

"What?!" He says raising an eyebrow.

What?

"I didn't get any of that!" He adds, confused.

Pheeeeeeeew. Close call. Maybe asking TJ for advice wasn't such a good idea. But I tell him everything! So I try again.

"There's something I have to do. I'm not sure I should actually, although I want to but…it's…scary."

TJ smirks.

"You? Scared? Since when?"

I hit his head.

"Shut up! What should I do, Teej? Help me!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't force yourself to do something you don't want to do. But…if you really have to…I guess just find a way to make it ok for yourself. I mean do it, but your own way!"

I nod solemnly. So wise.

"Except if this thing you have to do is to cook Because we don't want to all get sick again…" Teej adds.

I can't believe he brought up the brownies!

"Be serious!" I whine. "This is really important to me! Like super important. I'm freaking out!" Yeah, all this whining is really unlike me, I know, but it doesn't happen everyday that you fall in love with your best friend, don't know how to tell him and ask said best friend about it.

TJ frowns sensing the seriousness behind my tone. He knows me so well.

"Why don't you just tell me what it is?" He asks carefully, putting a comforting hand on my back. "Maybe I can help?

Uh, oh. MAYDAY! MAYDAY!

-"No hum…no this is something I have to do by myself I guess!"

"Are you sure Spin?"

ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!

"Definitely! It's… nothing really! And I have a plan…" I add smugly.

"Oh no!"

"Hey! That's what Gretchen said!" I complain.

Seriously what is so wrong with my plans?

Teej looks at me suspiciously.

" Wait, you told Gretchen but you won't tell me?" He crosses his arms. "Ok so what's his name?"

I gulp. How does he do that?

"No one!" I quickly respond. "I mean you don't know him! I mean… who?"

He gives me a look.

"The guy who's troubling you." He explains, patiently.

Damn it he's wise!

"Teej, there's no guy…" I try to argue.

Sadly he doesn't seem to buy it. Notice how neither he or Gretchen fall for my crap. I don't know if it's me or if they're just really smart. We'll say it's the second.

TJ nods mockingly.

"Right."

Does he sound jealous to you? I'm asking him about a guy and he's all jokes and 'Rights'. He doesn't care!

"Well anyway guy or no guy, I still think you should do what you feel is right. Even if your plans are a little…unusual…you always manage in the end!"

It's true. TJ just unknowingly gave me the ok to get back with Lawson to make him jealous. Now isn't that convenient? Who's crazy now?

I smile brightly at him.

"Thank you!" I exclaim while throwing myself around his neck

Then, realizing how that looks, I let go, clear my throat, and say:

"I mean uh, thanks dude!", while giving him a manly punch on the arm.

TJ gives me another weird look.

- You're welcome…bro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gretchen Grundler was deep in her thoughts when she arrived at school that morning. It is true she was a reflective girl by nature but today she was on a mission: How to break things up between TJ and Ashley? Especially as Spinelli was going to get back with Lawson. Gretchen was certain this was not going to play in her favor. But she was determined to finally get her two friends to admit their feelings to one another. She was getting tired of TJ's complaining about Spinelli dating Lawson or hooking up with whoever, and equally fed up with Spinelli not too subtle inquisition of TJ's own relationships. It was completely obvious to everyone else in school (make that in town) that these two were completely in love with each other. How could they not see it and do something? Yes, in her case it had been Vince that had admitted his feelings to her, but she had met him halfway, making him understand that she felt the same and that he shouldn't be afraid to take a chance. Why couldn't Spinelli or TJ just get their act together? If the later had tried a couple of times and had always gotten pretty unlucky with his timing, she still understood how Spinelli was a bit nervous to suddenly decide to completely change the nature of their relationship. So of course she wanted some sign that TJ really wanted her in that sense. But how was she so blind to not see what was right in front of her? This was so frustrating!

"Gretchen? Hey! Are you listening to me? Why are you grinding your teeth?"

The brunette realized one of the persons who was giving her so much trouble was standing right beside her.

"Oh sorry TJ! I was uh…thinking." She said lamely.

The boy smiled at her good-naturedly.

"Well I'd figured that much out. Is something troubling you?" he asked.

Gretchen smiled at TJ's continuous need to help his friends out. He had always been, over all these years, the one she and the others most relied on. His down to earth, good nature made him the ideal choice whenever one of them needed help, advice or just someone to talk. Despite his mischievous ways, TJ was a very caring and reliable person. Many appreciated his charming and opened qualities, and Gretchen understood how Spinelli could be so attached to him, especially since he clearly reciprocated her affections. She decided that these two, despite their annoying tendency to deny the obvious, deserved her help

"No no" she replied. "I'm good! You know me, always deep in my thoughts haha haha-let's talk about you! How is it going with Ashley?"

TJ blinked, surprised by the quick change of subject.

"Well now that you mention it, I wanted to talk to you about her. She came over yesterday to ask me for advice, which I tried to give her even if I wasn't really sure what we were talking about, although I suspect she likes some guy…" TJ started to explain.

The obvious disdain piercing through the mention of a guy indicated to Gretchen that TJ wasn't talking about the Ashley she had been thinking off. She was amused by the natural way his thoughts seemed to focus on Spinelli instead of his girlfriend. Although that was a bit sad for Ashley Anderson but having heard of the girl's reputation led Gretchen to think that she wouldn't be too heartbroken.

"…and she said you knew about it so what's going on? Who's the guy?" TJ demanded, trying, but failing, to remain casual.

Poor Gretchen felt pretty torn. On one hand Spinellli was her friend and she couldn't talk to TJ about "The Plan". It wasn't her place to push Spinelli to act on her feeling quicker then she wanted to. And she had been sworn to secrecy anyway. But on the other hand, TJ looked so worried at the possibility that their friend could have feelings for someone else….

"Well I can't really say anything at Spinelli's place, Teej!" Gretchn replied carefully. "I'm sure, if there's a guy, she'll eventually tell you about him."

TJ looked displeased.

"Gretchen what if that guy's like Lawson? I need to know who it is so I convince Spin that he's bad for her!"

Gretchen smiled.

"Isn't that for her to decide?" she asked softly.

TJ's face fell but he didn't reply, as he seemed to ponder on what Gretchen had just said. Taking advantage of the moment, she decided to push the subject:

" Teej I have to ask, you sound…well… jealous?"

Gretchen thought it would be a good idea to get a direct confirmation from TJ that he indeed had feelings for the pretty tomboy. She had only heard of TJ's confession from Vince (although that was no surprise to Gretchen) but if he would tell her in person, Spinelli could find no more excuse and would admit to him she felt the same.

Unfortunately things did not go as planned.

"Me?" TJ exclaimed, cheeks darkening. "I'm not jealous Gretchen! Of course not! It's just…out of curiosity and…you know...just making sure she knows what she's doing…as a friend!" he argued nervously.

Although it was the worst lie she'd ever heard, Gretchen knew this answer wouldn't convince Spinelli, but rather give her another excuse to chicken out. For God's sake, why was TJ in denial too?

"Sorry, it felt like you were a little jealous…or possessive?" the girl genius insisted.

"Possessive? What are talking about? No, I'm not! I'm not, no, I'm not"

"Well ok, if you say so Teej!" cut off Gretchen, deciding to put the poor guy out of his misery.

"What is he not?" Asked Vince, who literally came out of nowhere.

Gretchen was about to spill out what they had been talking about, but instead TJ exclaimed:

"SPANISH!"

Vince frowned in confusion.

"You're not…Spanish?"

"I'm LATE for Spanish. Laters."

And he ran off. Vince blinked at his direction then shrugged.

"I don't even wanna know!"

He then smiled at his girlfriend and asked curiously:

"So, why am I having a party this weekend?"

Gretchen suddenly found her feet very interesting.

"Well…"

"Oh and also, why the fuck is Spinelli back together with Lawson?"

* * *

End of Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here it is, the final part! I'm sorry it took so much time but I had lots of work to do, plus I went away for the weekend to see my family a bit, so I couldn't finish the last chapter sooner. I was worried I wouldn't have the time, since I'm leaving again soon, so you might find this last part a bit hurried over. Plus it's kind of all over the place with the point of views. ( It goes: Vince, TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen, Spinelli.) And yes the ending is a bit corny, but it is a romantic story too! Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

Part 3: The Punching line

Vince had been looking for TJ since Gretchen had confirmed the news. He thought if someone was going to tell his best friends that Spinelli was back with her ex-boyfriend, it better be him.

Officially, Vince was the only one who knew about TJ's feelings (officially because little did he know, Gretchen, Mickey and even Gus had noticed them). Vince more or less understood TJ attempt of secrecy. At first, he and Gretchen had went out in secret because they were afraid of how their friends would react seeing two members of their group being a couple. The first person Vince had told about his secret romance was of course TJ, who seemed genuinely happy for the pair, and not that all surprised really. He had then admitted liking one girl of the group as well, Spinelli. After he mentioned it, Vince took notice of how obvious it was that TJ wanted to be more then just friend with the beautiful brunette. Her feelings, on the other hand, were more difficult to read for Vince, since she was, after all, a girl. It was a general rule that all girl had a complicated way of thinking, not that he minded, if you looked at who he was happily dating.

Vince found TJ in a corner of the cafeteria with Mickey, who he hadn't really hanged out with for days! In fact Mickey had seem to be avoiding the group in general and that wasn't cool. He went up to them hopping to tell Mickey a piece of his mind (nobody ditched Vince Lasalle!), but when he approached their table he noticed the two seemed in the middle of an unusually serious conversation.

"I'm very sorry TJ but I just felt like I had to tell you" Mickey was saying.

Oh shit, had he told him about Spinelli and Lawson?

TJ didn't look too angry though, but rather sorry.

"You should have told me earlier man!" He responded emphatically

Vince sat next to them:

"What's going on?" He asked

Mickey looked down at his feet, all red, so TJ answered in his place:

"Mickey just explained that the reason why he had been acting weird lately is that he likes me girlfriend…"

Vince choked on the Pepsi he had bought a few minutes ago.

"Your girlfriend? You menAshley? Ashley the cheerleader? Ashley, that spoiled little brat? Mickey likes HER?" He exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, which shamefully came out when he was in shock.

He was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well she does have a nice pair of…"

"Shut up Vince!" Automatically interrupted both TJ and Mickey

"You're talking about my girlfriend!" TJ frowned, always the gentleman.

"And about my muse!" continued Mickey very seriously

Vince let out a laugh.

"Wait…Your muse?"

"YES my muse!" Exclaimed Mickey passionately. "Whenever I invent a sonnet, I think of her! Whenever I compose an ode, I think of her! And whenever I score a touchdown…well I think of her!"

Mickey, while remaining a sweet, artistic young man, had been pushed, due to his large constitution, to join the football team, a sport he excelled in.

"How original! The football player and the cheerleader!" Mocked Vince

"Although the football player is Mickey and the girl he likes is Ashley!" remarked TJ playfully tagging along. "Who would have thought?"

Mickey looked guiltily at TJ.

"I'm sorry my friend! I do not wish to be a traitorous, backstabbing Iago to you. I only wanted to let you know of my feelings for sweet Ashley because I felt it would help me forget about her…"

He looked away sadly.

TJ tuned to Vince, incredulous.

"Who's Iago? What's he talking about? His name is Mickey…" he whispered confused.

Vince shrugged, while Mickey went on, unaware of his friends conversation.

"But I still feel for her as intensely as before, even now that I've confessed to you!" the blond sighed.

TJ sent a perplexed look to Vince then went back to Mickey.

"Look, if she's that important to you then I'll break it off with her, ok?" he offered in sympathy.

Mickey protested immediately.

"Oh don't! No, that's not what I wanted you to do! Tj come on…"

The brunet shrugged sheepishly.

"No Mickey, I shouldn't be going out with Ashley anyway, it's not fair to her. I…It's somebody else I want."

Mickey nodded in understanding.

"Oh, yes, Spinelli!"

It was TJ turned to be all red.

"NO…What? Wait…Vince?" He turned to the other boy, a suspicious look painted on his face.

"Hey don't look at me! I didn't say anything!" Vince argued, raising his hands in defense.

"He's saying the truth! I just supposed you were talking about Spinelli because I noticed how much you seem to care for her that's all!" helped Mickey.

TJ put a hand on the back of his neck, a clear sign that he felt uncomfortable.

"Well yes of course I care about her but…"

Let's slip it in now! Vince thought.

"Teej, about Spinelli…" he started carefully.

Vince opened his mouth, about to tell him, when Gretchen and a friend of hers sat down next to them.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Gretchen! Hey Swinger Girl!" Responded Mickey joyfully

The red head that was accompanying Gretchen sighed.

"For the last time, the name's Lauren!" she said, emphasizing on the Lauren.

TJ leaned in to whisper to Vince:

"Swinger Girl sounds cooler!"

But his friend didn't have time to reply as at the same time Gretchen was whispering in his ear:

"Told him yet?"

"I didn't have time!" Vince answered truthfully

Gretchen gulped.

"Not good…"

TJ, having heard, looked at them curiously.

"Time for what?"

"Oh guys, let's grab these two chairs over there while they're free!" Laurent interjected. "Spinelli said she was coming to eat with Lawson right?"

Gretchen gave Vince a "See what I meant" look.

"Well….," she grimaced, embarrassed.

"Lawson? Why would she bring Lawson?" TJ asked looking at everyone around the table.

Vince was going to try to change the subject with a convenient 'who cares?" but Lauren beat him off.

"Didn't you know? They're back together! Random right? Hey, how come she didn't tell you? Aren't you guys' best friends?"

TJ's face fell. He didn't answer and blinked, swallowing with obvious difficulty, his expression going in few seconds from shocked, to angry, to just plain upset.

"Like…are you ok?" Asked Lauren concernedly.

TJ ignored her and turned to Gretchen.

"So the guy she was talking about was Lawson?" He asked, realization hitting his features.

Vince saw his girlfriend wince, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well…you see…" she tried, for once a loss on what to answer.

Vince would have loved to help but he really didn't know how to react to the disgusted look plastered on TJ face. The guy was usually so cheerful! Vince had never seen him look so…devastated.

"Yeah, I'm out of here!" TJ said, getting up.

Gretchen and Mickey both watched him go worriedly.

"Wait, Teej! "Vince called after him.

But his friend completely ignored him and left without turning around. Which was a pretty good idea because if he had, he would have seen Spinelli and Lawson making their way to their table, the latter holding the brunette by the waist.

"What up losers? He asked

Vince glared at him.

"Not now Lawson."

Dick.

"What's with Deitweiler?" Spinelli asked, nonchalant, "he seemed in pretty big hurry to leave…"

Vince didn't take the time to answer her because he was suddenly busy preventing his girlfriend from hitting her own head on the table.

Xxxxxxx

Saying that TJ was upset would have been a euphemism! If Spinelli only saw him as a friend, he could live with it. He actually had been living with it for…well, a long time!

But the fact that she was back with Lawson? He was never getting over it! And worst, Spin had come to him to talk about that bastard, looking all vulnerable and nervous. She really liked the guy. Maybe she even loved him. HIM! Lawson! His worst enemy since elementary school! She couldn't have picked a worst guy to spite him. Of course, she didn't choose to be with Lawson to bother him…he knew he couldn't be mad at her! But still, WHY Lawson out of all people? Spinelli deserved the best and he was definitely not the best!

But it all made sense. That's why she didn't want to tell him who she was talking about the other day! She knew he didn't like Lawson, so his best friend wouldn't even let him know she had fallen in love (because he knew her well and suspected she had). She didn't trust him enough…she was choosing Lawson over him on every level possible.

Disgusted, TJ sat on a bench of the school football field, which was where he had walked to without realizing.

What was he going to do? He knew he had to be supportive! The way Spinelli had talked about Lawson got TJ to think she wanted to make it last with him this time. It was serious. But how could he support Spin when he hated her boyfriend and worst when he was completely in love with her?

"TJ?"

The young man jumped up, seeing his blond girlfriend approach him.

"Oh. Hey there."

She sat next to him, crossing her long legs.

"Please, hide your joy…" she joked, noticing is gloomy expression.

TJ gave her a small smile.

"Sorry."

Suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Mickey.

"Look, Ashley…"

She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"We have to talk?" She guessed.

TJ looked down, suddenly feeling bad for a whole different reason.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while, not needing to actually say the words to understand things were ending between them.

"Just tell me something," Ashley finally said, "is there someone else?"

TJ blushed. He didn't want Ashley to know, not because he didn't trust her, as he knew there was more to her than the superficial rich girl image she gave. He didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to make her feel used... Despite everything he did really care about her!

"If…if there is someone else," she continued, "like I suspect there is, you can tell me Teej!"

TJ felt more and more guilty.

"I…well..," he started ashamed.

She noticed his expression and stopped him from going further.

"Wait, no! Don't feel sorry!" Ashley exclaimed. "The reason I'm asking you this is because…well I want to be honest with you…

Something clicked in TJ's mind. He smiled, a real smile this time.

"There's somebody else for you isn't there?" he asked.

Ashley blushed a little.

"Yeah…I hum…I've liked him for a long time. But I really don't think a girl like me has a chance with a guy like him."

"What?" TJ interrupted, "come on, look at you, you're beautiful…"

She cut him short again.

"Tell me something I don't know. That's not the problem!" She exclaimed. "It's just well…I'm me and he's…I mean he's really smart and nice and sensitive…"

TJ laughed.

"Well who's this guy? Maybe I can help you?"

Ashley blushed even deeper.

"I…I can't tell you. None of my friends know, I'm too embarrassed. He's completely uninterested in me. So I thought…maybe if I went out with you, one of his best friends, I'd get his attention!" She confessed.

TJ eyes widen.

"So you were going out with me to make this guy jealous?! That's really not giving him the right signal!" He laughed, surprised. Then he added, shaking his head in disbelief:

"What a crazy idea!"

Suddenly his mind seemed to put two and two together.

"Wait so…this friend of mine? Could it be by any chance…Mickey?"

Ashley gasped.

"No! What? Mickey? Mickey who?" She blabbered

TJ gave her a look. She liked Mickey back! Awesome!

"Ok," grumbled Ashley, "so I kind of like him…"

TJ put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I assure you Ash, you do have his attention!"

The blonde looked at him curiously.

"Really? Did he say anything? You know… about me?"

"He did say something. In fact he gave us a whole speech earlier, about how you're his muse or something along those lines."

Ashley squealed excitedly.

"Oh my god! NO WAY!" She said throwing her arms around TJ's neck.

"Yes way! Are you gonna tell him how you feel then?" He asked chuckling

Ashley bit her lip.

"I will, but only if you talk to Spinelli!" She suggested

TJ was surprised.

"What?"

"What What? Everyone can tell how you feel about her!" Ashley teased.

"She's into someone else Ash!" TJ explain, blushing. "And I don't think telling her I don't actually see her as a friend will change that. I think I'm going to have to avoid her for a while so she doesn't notice how much her boyfriend pisses me off."

Ashley frowned.

"So she is back with Lawson then!" She said, frowning. "It's weird though, I could have sworn she felt the same way as you did!" She added thoughtfully

TJ let out a sad laugh.

"Well she obviously doesn't!"

"Hey," Ashley joked, "maybe she's trying to make you jealous."

TJ laughed again, sincerely this time.

"Yeah. That'll be the day!"

Xxxxx

Ok so I'm back with Lawson. It wasn't too hard. I showed up at his place, took off my shirt and—VOILA! Yeah, I know what you think, but to achieve the goal that has been set, one needs to make some sacrifices or whatever. Plus the bigger the sacrifice the bigger the prize, and in this case TJ's the prize so when you think about it having to take of my shirt wasn't so bad!

Thing is, it's been three days and I haven't seen him around anywhere. I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was avoiding me. Wait…Oh My God he totally is! (Note to self, stop talking like one of the girly Ashleys).

How am I supposed to know if he's jealous if he keeps avoiding me? TJ really isn't helping here!

- Can you believe him Gretchy? Running off like that whenever I arrive?! Cooperative much? I'm never gonna be able to tell if he's jealous or not now!

Gretchen let's out a long sigh and looks at the window as though tempted to jump through it. I have that effect on people…

- Spin! Ever thought that he's avoiding you BECAUSE he's jealous?

Wait…what? Where does she get stuff like THAT?

- Gretchen! Come on! Seriously…

- Gaaaaaah!

She gets up and leaves. I feel so unloved.

Xxxxxxx

Gretchen didn't even know why she forced Vince to host a party. Spinelli was so dense and stubborn; she was always going to find excuses to avoid talking with TJ about a possible relationship. So tonight was pretty much useless. The auburn haired girl realized her phone was ringing.

"Where are you Spin? The party started an hour ago!" she asked into the device.

She heard her friend sigh on the other end of the lone.

"Dude! I'm arriving late with Lawson so that TJ can't miss us coming in holding hands and all that crap, so I can FINALLY see if he's jealous or not!" She explained like she was talking to a small child.

Great. More and more senseless.

"Whatever works for you…" Gretchen muttered.

"Just try and figure out what's going on with Ashley. I think they're broken up but I can't know for sure since SOMEONE is ignoring me…"

Gretchen rolled her eyes.

"I will, I will. See you soon."

"But be smooth…"

"BYE Spin!" Concluded Gretchen before hanging up.

First of all she could totally do smooth, and second this was getting ridiculous. She started looking around for TJ, who she found talking with Gus and Theresa.

"Hey Gretchen!" greeted the small girl.

"Hey! So what's the party for?" Asked Gus, "Vince said he didn't know."

"Yeah? Well hum," started Gretchen, "it's…a surprise!"

"A surprise? Maybe he hired strippers again!" Suggested TJ pouring himself a large glass of Scotch.

"WHAT?" Gretchen exclaimed.

Vince and her needed to have a serious conversation. Strippers? Really? And how did he manage to always find so much alcohol? But she had priorities.

"Never mind that. So you guys have been going out for what? Four month now?" She asked Gus

"Five!" He corrected putting an arm around Theresa.

"Aw, how cute! I'm so happy really-so Teej how about you and Ashley?"

There. That's how smooth she could get. She turned towards TJ who was currently downing his drink.

"Sorry what?" Her friend asked, while reaching out for another glass of Jack Daniels.

Gretchen frowned. TJ wasn't usually the type to get hammered before 10 pm. This was more Spinelli's type…or Vince's… That lovely boyfriend of hers!

Gus seemed to notice it too.

"Teej you might want to watch out with that. Here have a beer instead!" he offered, handing his cup to the other guy.

"Thanks man!" TJ said, adding the beer to his own drink distractingly, "so what were you saying Gretchen?"

She hesitated but then decided to ignore TJ's strange behavior and go on with her task:

"You…Ashley…how long how's it been?"

TJ looked at her, surprised.

"We broke up! Didn't I tell you? She's into Mickey and he likes her back! Although I think they might need some convincing before they finally admit that to each other!" He explains.

"Yeah well don't count on me, I have enough on my hand with you and Spinelli." muttered Gretchen

"What?"

"I said, doesn't surprise me, I saw them holding hands the other day with Spinelli!"

"Really? Asked Gus, "cause I thought I heard—"

Gretchen elbowed him in the stomach.

"You thought wrong!"

xxxx

Lawson and I arrived at the party around 11. Everyone was sure to be there already, so our entrance would not be missed! And I, for once, had made a true effort to look good. Low cut green top, tight jeans and (aaaarg) heels! I borrowed them from my mom; I do not own such instruments of torture thank God.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked Lawson, who must have noticed my glances across the place.

"No! Yes! VINCE! I have to give him the beer I brought! See you later!" I told him running (well the best that I could with the shoes anyway) away.

Where the fuck was TJ? Or Gretchen, she could always help out! That's when I spotted the night's host.

"Vince? Hey! I got your some beer!" I said in greeting.

He turned around and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Spinelli? Why… are you dressed like a GIRL?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Your voice's weird again!" I teased

That seemed to help him recover.

"Right. Sorry. But seriously though, your hair is all nice and your wearing make up and everything!" He exclaimed, astonished.

"You're making it sound as if usually look like crap LaSalle!"

Luckily for him Gretchen arrived to his rescue.

"VINCENT! What's this I'm hearing about strippers? Cause TJ said…wait…Spin?" She asked, recognizing me

"Yes, ok, I look like a girl. Wow. Incredible. Moving on!"

She laughed.

"Well sorry but it's really unusual seeing you wearing Stilettos!"

I blinked.

"Wearing what?"

Vince let out a relieved sigh, and wiped his forehead exuberantly.

"Ok she's still Spinelli, all is good! Here want some Gin?" He handed me the glass he had been holding.

I was about to take it, gratefully (I was feeling nervous about how Teej was going to react to my outfit, which I now felt was ridiculous) but Gretchen grabbed it from him.

"Yeah, she's not drinking tonight!"

I gasped. The traitor!

"What? Gretchen!" I try to argue.

I thought she wanted me to tell TJ how I felt! Backstabber!

"Sorry Spin!" she whispered to me, "but I made Vince have a crazy party for you! I'm not letting you ruin everything by passing out before you can talk to Tee—"

She stopped talking just in time. The boy in question had arrived, walking rather unsteadily next to us, and interrupted her:

"AWESOME PARTY!" exclaimed a clearly very tipsy TJ to Vince, "there's even some people having a threesome in your parents bathroom…Actually I'm pretty sure it's that girl Karen from math class…"

While he's rambling, I take the opportunity to grab what I can find on the table next to me and mixed plenty amount of rum with a bit of orange juice for good measure.

Meanwhile, Vince smirks at TJ, seemingly not offended by the news that had been given to him.

"I didn't think she had it in her. Hey! I don't even remember inviting her! Sweet!"

TJ laughed… Gretchen didn't.

"Vince, first of all, I know you like parties to get out of control but this is YOUR house! And second of all," she said turning to TJ and taking his drink away from him, "You! Stop drinking! Who's going to help me take care of these two by the end of the night?"

She pointed to me and Vince.

TJ, who hadn't noticed me before (he appeared a bit distracted), looked at me in surprise.

"Spinelli?!" He checks me out openly from head to toe, which he would never had done sober, and gives me an appreciative smile.

"You look…hot!" He concludes suggestively.

"Thanks!" I reply feeling my confidence coming right back to me.

We both smile at each other. Man is he looking good too! A bit off maybe…

But did I mention I really like him when he drinks? It's not often, but REALLY entertaining, because TJ basically starts doing and saying everything that passes through his head.

Wait…that gives me an idea…

"Hey Teej, here, have some!" I said handing him my glass.

Gretchen eyed me suspiciously.

"Hey Spin, come with me, I need to talk to you!" she said grabbing my arm with one hand and TJ's drink with the other.

"Hey!" he tries to protest.

She scowls at him.

"I think you've had quite enough Teej!" she tells him firmly.

He rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine mom!" TJ jokes. "Really."

The whole effect is kind of ruined as he bursts into laughter for now apparent reason but I decide to ignore it.

"See? He says he's fine!" I said, giving him back the drink.

Gretchen was clearly going to say something else but Vince stopped her.

"Let him have some fun babe! Teej needs it!" he adds, giving me a look.

Well what is that suppose to mean?

Gretchen seems to get it though because she gives up and walks me to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

I gave her an innocent look.

"What do mean?" I asked her sweetly.

"You're trying to get him drunk! Why?" she asks me, undeterred.

I scoffed.

"Well you won't let me drink, so maybe if he does, I'll get a confession out of him!"

Gretchen hits me on the head.

"You're completely crazy woman! Just talk to him already!" She sighed. "He broke up with Ashley you know?"

My heart does a weird little flip thing. Happens a lot when Teej is concerned.

"Really? He did?" I ask, a wide grin on my face

Gretchen softens and smiles at me.

"Yes really! Now go!"

Fine! I'm going. I walk back to the living room to look for TJ. I can't believe I'm doing this. So where is he now? When I see him I stop walking instantly. He's talking with some blond girl (who I think does sports with me) and I feel an intense weight sliding down from my throat to my stomach. I know he's just talking to her but she's…so feminine and blond! And she's wearing a nice dress! Every guy likes that type! Now she's touching his chest and his letting her! I remember her name is Claire and I imagine she's pretty amazing! Surely smart, funny, sweet… She's whispering something in his ear… Why is she doing this? Aaaah! I can't breathe! Suddenly, I spot Lawson in the middle of the room. I glance at Teej, then back at him and decisively walk up to my boyfriend, grab his face in my hands and kiss him fiercely. Before he gets too carried away I interrupted the kiss to glance at TJ. He stares back at me, a weird look on his face, possibly disgust, then walks away, grabbing a bottle of whatever on the way.

Great. He thinks my display of affection is disgusting. Well obviously he doesn't like me back! I mean if he did he would have done or said something right? I feel like crying (but I don't cause my name isn't Mickey).

"Hey wanna go some place quiet?" asks Lawson suggestively.

I shrug. Whatever.

Xxxx

Half an hour later, Lawson manages to find an empty room (the couple before us had just left) in which he takes me. It's a pretty offensive setting if you ask me, but I'm feeling totally numb right now and can't be bothered to protest.

Lawson leads me to the double bed and starts kissing me strongly. I let him distractively. I'm a coward. Maybe I should just go talk to TJ…Instead of being here with some guy I don't even like. I mean at least I'd know for sure right?

Just when Lawson was about to take of my top, I hear someone opening the door (yeah, really not paying attention to Lawson right now).

"Oh! Huh…sorry!" says a voice I'd recognize anywhere.

I look up to see TJ staring at us, a broken look on his face, before he closes back the door on us.

Ok this time I can't disregard his look. I mean, I'm pretty sure he seemed hurt…So that means he cares…right? I'm about to tell Lawson off, when the door opens again.

"I'm not sorry!" says TJ angrily.

He walks up decisively to Lawson, who gets up to face him, but before he can react, punches him straight in the nose, making him fall back down! And I couldn't have done it better myself! Actually, I haven't seen such a well-delivered knock since that boxing match I saw last year! I'm so proud, I feel a little tear in the corner of my eye. But before I have the chance to say anything, TJ stumbles out of the room.

"I can't believe…Look at what he did to me!" my 'boyfriend' complains grabbing his bleeding nose.

"Hum…yeah…let me handle this, I'll go talk to TJ!" I say to him quickly, "and you…uh… go wash off, there's a bathroom right there!"

And then I run out without a look back to search for TJ. I find him staggering inside another bedroom.

"Teej!" I call, following after him.

He turns around and looks at me.

"I…ok sorry…you know 'bout that- earlier…or not earlier—'cause just 'appened" he blabbers, "but anyway m'not apologizing!"

I blink at him, a small smile making its way to my lips.

"Are you drunk?" I ask laughingly

"No…maybe…what does it 'ave t'do with anythin'?"

He tries to sit on a bed but instead ends up falling on the floor.

I slowly make a move to sit next to him and we remain silent for while.

"You throw a good right!" I finally comment

TJ groans as his head falls onto my shoulder.

"Spin…why? Another guy, fine, maaaybe—but him, I can't …you with that-with HIM!" he tries to explain.

He's not making sense.

I'm starting to think that he's definitely more than just a little drunk. I look up and see that the window of the bedroom leads to a small balcony.

"Come on!" I say pulling him up, "I think you need some fresh air."

TJ follows me obediently, although I have to put his arm around my shoulder to help him get out. He's leaning heavily against me. I'm a bit worried.

We manage to get outside but when I try to sit him down he falls again and starts chuckling on the ground. I frown.

"What did you have to drink?" I ask, trying not to show my concern, since I'm supposed to be mad at him and everything.

In fact I've never been more turned on (he actually PUNCHED Lawson) but I don't think now is the right time to jump on him.

TJ looks at me but his gaze is hazy.

" A beer!"

I give him a severe look, which makes him laugh some more.

"Aaaand other th-thin- other stuff!" he adds sheepishly.

I manage to sit him up and help him lean against a wall. His brain seems to register my expression because he manages a small 'sorry' before his head starts drooping on the side

I play with his hair absently (don't blame me, he looks so cute I can't help it).

"No worries, it's me remember? You take care of me all the time!"

TJ smiles, his eyes slowly closing.

"It's you'turn now?" He slurs.

Oh man! He's so out of it!

"Teej why did you get yourself in such a state?" I ask

I've never seen him so wasted before! It's surprising. I feel guilty for handing him that drink earlier.

He frowns.

"Didn't… mean to..!" He tries to explain. "-was just thinkin' bout you and Lawson…and… you… you kissed him!"

He looks at me pitifully. I feel strangled by an intense feeling of affection. I decide that if seeing me with another guy affects him to a point where he gets hammered and throws a punch at Lawson, he deserves I let him know how I feel about him. Anyway if I'm wrong and he doesn't reciprocate he's so out of it there's always a chance he won't remember by tomorrow! So I gather up all my courage.

"Teej, there's something I need to tell you!" I start, looking down, "I…"

God this is hard. I see him looking at me confused.

"I…"

I can't say it. Instead I kneel to him and press my lips against his, kissing him with all the love I can express. To my great relief, TJ pulls me on his lap, circling my back with his arms and leans into the kiss without complaint. If it starts softly and tenderly, our sudden outburst quickly takes on a much more fervent pace: I wrap my legs around his waist and smile contently when I hear a long moan escape his lips in reaction.

We stop after a while (one still needs to breathe).

TJ is looking at me dazedly.

"You kissed me!" he remarks, looking quite please. He starts playing with a strand of me hair. "I wanna kiss you 'gain!" He confesses softly. Suddenly he frowns "Wait…you wanna say somethin' t'me?"

I laugh and roll my eyes! He's really not making this easy for me.

"I don't think you really understood what I was trying to say!" I explain. "Try and keep up with me ok?"

Before he can answer, I put my arms around his neck and lock our lips in another kiss, harder and more feverishly then before, pressing my body fully against his. While I let my tongue explore his mouth, I slip my hands under his shirt, sliding them up slowly on his bare chest. He groans, putting his own hands on the small of my back. As he starts to plant, long burning kisses on my neck, making a shiver run along my whole body, a small part of my brain, one which manages not to focus solely on the satisfaction I feel being so close to him, wonders why on earth I haven't done this sooner. Best idea I EVER had! I pull back reluctantly. I want to check if he gets the message.

"Do you see what I'm trying to tell you now?" I ask breathing a little hard

TJ gazes at my mouth distractingly, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. I force him to look into my eyes.

"Make an effort!" I scold teasingly

He starts to think.

"You…wanna …you like me?" He manages to ask, a hopeful look on his face.

I grin and nod, which makes him sigh contently.

"Good, 'cause I've… I care—have-feelings for'you since…forever!" He explains

Suddenly he frowns, looking troubled.

"What?" I ask giving a small peck on the tip of his nose.

"What 'bout Lawson?" He says looking down.

Oh yeah, that guy! I had forgotten about him.

"Who?" I joke

"Your boyfriend!" TJ reminds me very seriously.

"Hey!" I take his face into my hands. "I'm going to end it. I don't care about Lawson!" I add, making sure he understands.

TJ smiles looking happier than I've ever seen.

"Sooo, you wanna be with me?" He asks, looking hesitant.

Huh, yes please? I pretend to think about it.

"Well…ok!" I finally agree

TJ pulls me into another kiss. He has a pretty good way to seal a deal. But then he stops and lets his head fall on my shoulder again.

"Why s'it spinning?" he mumbles into my neck.

I laugh.

"Because you had too much to drink Teej!" I explain, running my hand along his back.

He groans.

"Alright! Let's get you home!" I say getting him up.

" Yeah! So we can have sex!" He replies.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Well you have a way with women Deitweiler!" I mock

But he starts kissing my neck again.

" I want you!" He explains simply. I shiver.

He does have a way with women!

" I want you too Teej!" I tell him tauntingly. "You have no idea!" He looks pleased. "And trust me, when we have sex, it'll blow. your. mind." He grabs my waste and pulls me roughly against him. "But not tonight!" I conclude.

His smile falls of his face.

"Why?" He asks, looking very confused.

"Because!" I laugh. "Look at you! You're barely keeping awake! You're in no condition to keep up with what I'm planning to do with you!" I tease.

Seriously, I'm sure he wants it too but in these conditions, it doesn't feel right!

"What?" He protests, " ts'not true! 'm not that drunk!"

xxx

20 minutes later, I'm lying on my bed, with TJ snoring softly next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist. I decided to take him back to my place because I'm not sure Mrs. Deitweiler would appreciate hearing her little boy stumbling home drunk, and he took care of me so many times I owe it to him. Plus, I think it's a pretty good decision because he's absolutely adorable when he's asleep. His features are relaxed, his mouth half opened, and his chest rises and falls heavily. I've been playing with a few strands of his hair, occasionally placing a small kiss on his forehead (he'll never know, he's asleep), which doesn't seem to pull him out of his deep slumber in the slighest.

When I think about it, I still haven't properly told him how I felt yet, but that's ok because there's always tomorrow! And now I know he feels the same, I'll be happy to remind him (in case he forgot) how much I love him with proper words, when he wakes up in the morning (or more likely the afternoon). So all ends well! I sent a little text to Gretchen to tell her the good news, to which she replied, "Thank god, now leave me alone!" So ungrateful.

TJ sighs and moves a little, pulling me closer against him, as a reminder that I have nothing to complain about (for once).

There's still a little, tiny thing that's troubling me though. And no, it's not the fact that I haven't broken up with Lawson yet. I asked Gretchen to do it for me via another text, to which she answered…well…I'd rather not say. No, what's bothering me is that whole deal with Mickey's stupid crush on Ashley, Ashley who likes him back, but neither of them daring to make a move etc…(TJ blabbered about that on the way home, very incoherently I must say but I got most of it). So yeah, I don't like Ashley much, but Mickey, well, he's one of my best friends! And of course, with that big heart of mine, I feel I need to do something to get these poor souls together. And I got the perfect plan to do it, too!

But that's another story.

* * *

AN: The End! Let me know what you think.


End file.
